Consort
by kolvinaslovers
Summary: He thought he was the only one to change when he became a vampire. The truth is he didn't expect her to move one, he didn't want her to change. Kolvina AU
1. Chapter 1

A few months after Kol's death, his family had finally succeeded in bringing him back from the Other Side.

"I'm alive. But - the bloodlust. I'm a vampire again?" Kol questioned, looking into his sister's eyes for any support she could offer. She feebly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't tell Davina I'm alive, alright? You cannot tell her." His voice came weak.

Rebekah, furrowed her brow. She had no idea why he would ask her to keep such a huge secret - and from the girl who had been working tirelessly to bring him back in the first place.

"Well hello, Brother. Nice to see you, too…." Rebekah snarked. Kol chuckled a bit as his sister looked on in confusion. "Why can't I? I'm sure she will be more than happy to find that you're bloody alive!"

"Not if I'm a merciless, vengeful bloody vampire, Beck! Just please, humour me and do not tell her. Please?" His look was desperate. The blond vampire nodded.

"Fine," She paced the tiny room from end to end, "but I can't promise you she won't find out anyway! She's pretty smart, your Davina."

Kol sighed in relief.

"I know."

The little witch was making some plans with some witches of other covens. After Kol's death she took charge of her former coven. It had been tough, but she'd managed to gain their trust and respect. Along with the trust of the Elder Spirits, Davina had finally managed to regain power. She was, effectively, the reason for the recent peace and near-normalcy between the different covens of the area.

All she really wanted, though, was to be kept busy and put an end to the bloodshed of the 'Quarter War'. Leading the coven was just what she needed. For once, she wasn't a pawn in someone else's game. She held the dice, and she'd hoped that that would mean not having to suffer of the loss of anyone she loved again. Tim and Kol had been more than enough for one lifetime.

So she shut everyone else out. Marcel, Josh, Cami and Rebekah were out of the picture once and for all. She still felt them watching over her. And she still watched over them. They weren't aware of that bit, of course.

She kept the coven out of the Mikaelsons' business, even if they did always want something from her and the group of witches she led. She used to be weak. Then her life was flipped upside down, her friends began to die, and it took everything in her to keep from falling apart. After all she'd been through, Davina could've been counted as nothing less than one of the strongest witch of her time.

The brunette led the leaders of each of her covens out after they finished their meeting. It was important, now more than ever, to have regular meetings. She could see the Mikaelsons closing in from every direction. The witches had to have some sort of leverage to keep the vampires well enough away, at least long enough for them to come up with a solid course of action.

When she was finally alone, she threw herself onto her couch and let out a breath of relief, "If you don't decide to get out of your hiding place, I will set you on fire, Klaus. I'm really not in the mood for a game right now." The floor squeaked as a silhouette drew itself out of the shadow.

"Well, I'm not here to play, Davina Claire. "

She rolled her eyes and grumbled of annoyance. Her little arms took place on the top of her couch, taking all the space she needed to feel as comfortable as she could. She inched away slightly, without proving herself too nervous. Conversations like these were ones that she never looked forward to.

"Spit it out, then!"

Klaus grinned. Yup, there it was, the famous _Mikaelson grin_. But Davina wasn't afraid. She knew better - Klaus would not kill Marcel's protégé.

"I see you didn't lose any of your panache, Ms. Claire."

He walked around the room for a bit, not losing his grin. He was humming something, _like that isn't creepy enough_, the young witch thought. Klaus stopped in his tracks to looked at her, his hand behind his back.

"You surely know the myth of the Phoenix, don't you?"

Davina made a wave of her hand and responded, "Spare me the enigma and tell me what's going on. I need to rest." He made his way to her table and took a bottle of Bourbon, "Hope you don't mind if I take a glass?"

Davina put on her most pleasing fake smile and gave him a nod, "Have at it."

"I know you don't much fancy me, Davina, so I'll spare you the gory details and get right down to it. Kol is alive." he rambled, pouring himself a drink, "We don't know how. We don't know why. But he's alive. Raised from his ashes."

Her defenses were down, her eyes running from the look in Klaus' face. He was looking at her, searching for answers in her eyes, "I thought you would have been more pleased by this news." He gave her the glass he filled. The young witch was still avoiding his gaze and spoke after she took a sip of her drink.

"Good for him." Klaus clearly had not been expecting that reaction. He seemed dazed, "Now, can you please leave?" She stood from her seat and made her way to the door.

"So that's it, then?" Klaus questioned, returning to himself once more, "No offense, Love, but I was hoping for something a bit more...grandiose."

"Sorry to be a disappointment." She grabbed the handle of the entrance door.

"Will you please leave now?" Davina asked in a tone of finality, "I've got a lot of work to do."

"I'll take my leave, then." he bowed deeply, finally making his way out the door, but before he could disappear, she called after.

"But don't worry, I will still protect your daughter…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Klaus returned to the Mansion, pleased that he still had Davina on his side, at least to protect his daughter. However, he still needed the Coven's help, not just hers. And to gain their trust, the brighter way to do it was to gain Davina's. Whereof, even if he did not like the relationship the young temperamental witch entertains with his brother, seeing Kol mourned all day wasn't what he preferred either.

So, he climbed the stairs to Kol's room, ready to get him out of the mansion to absorb a bit of light and, _for god's sake_, go talk to his witch. He didn't want their ridiculous feud to turn the witches against the family. Kol was his key to gain the witches of New Orlean, and thanks to Davina Claire's alliance with the covens of the area, plenty of witches.

"_Kol!"_ No response. He growled. He opened his brother's door to find his little brother, half-naked and covered in blood, searching for another shirt.

"I see you're back on track." Klaus snarked. Kol didn't even bother to look at his brother and kept digging in his dresser. "What do you want Klaus? As odd as it looks, I'm not in the mood for any me what you want."

The blond haired vampire throwed his little brother a clean shirt he found on a chair near him. "I talked to your beloved witch earlier this morning."

While putting his black shirt on, he replies "Yeah? Is she okay?" He sat on his bed, looking worried. "She is, she handled well her alliance with the witches. So young and yet, _so powerful_. I envy her. An alliance like that is hard to make." Kol, guessing what Klaus was up to, retorted "No, Klaus. I'm not going to talk to her. And i'm surely not bringing her into another of your hassle with whoever it is this time. I'm not telling her that I'm alive!" Klaus grinned. "You don't have to. I already did." Kol's eyes were wide open. The brown haired vampire took his jacket and slammed the door abruptly**. **He left his room promptly before making his way out of the Abattoir.

Klaus, who was looking at his brother leaving, from the doorframe, shouted from afar "Guess she's angry. She didn't seem to be happy that you hide your return from her!"

Rebekah saw Kol leave quickly and made her way to Klaus. "Bloody hell, what did you do?"

The hybrid replied putting a grin on his face. "See, Sister. I'm gaining allies. And without any blood spreading. Let's hope it works out as I planned it would." His young sister rolled her eyes as she put a hand in her blond hair.

He was running, as fast as he could. Vampire speed was useful in moments like this. He felt like his feet didn't touch the ground. The wind was caressing his cheeks as he put all his effort to attend her. She was mad. He knew that when she'd have learn he came back, she'd be mad at him for not telling her. But he wanted her to learn it another way, when he was ready to come back and was sure he would not hurt her in any way.

Suddenly everything around him was still. A modest mansion was standing before him. Kol was about to enter the mansion, ready to make his best apologize speech ever, even if it was the only one he would consider as sincer. For a brief moment, he saw himself dreaming of a universe where she would have forgetting him and moved on. She would have been happy. She has an entire life to love again. But was it really what he wanted? For her to find love elsewhere than in him? Too many questions and thoughts came as he made his way to the doorframe. As his breathing was getting faster and the thought of seeing her again devastated his mind, he opened the door in front of him.

"Davina?" His steps leads him to a living room, searching for any sound of heartbeat or breathing. Becoming, again, a newbie vampire after a thousand years wasn't really helpful. He had to adapt himself to everything again, and his feeling for the young witch were part of it. What if it's not like before?

Breathing. She was nearby, he knew it. He felt it.

Kol promptly went were the sounds were coming.

"Love?"

"Don't call me that."

There she was. Her hair was tied in a bun, her makeup made her look darker, grown. Her pretty blue eyes felt like they've survived so many horrors. She changed. Even her style was different from the last time she saw her. She wore tight black skinny jeans with a dark grey crop top, a leather perfecto and, at her feet, black combats boots. On the outside she may have changed but she's still the girl he cared about and find astonishingly beautiful and his increased sight does not help him stay focus.

"Davina I'm-"

"Kol. You're back. Klaus was telling the truth then. I'm glad you're okay." She tempted to make her tone as cold as she could but he could feel that her voice was a bit weak.

"Yeah, huh, I'm sorry that I kept that from you." If he could, he would be blushing. His gaze was on her, waiting for her to burst on screaming. He knew what he did was wrong and selfish.

"It's- It's okay." Davina answered. Kol furrowed his brow. Now that was odd.

"No, it's not. I should have told you that. We had _something _when I was alive. You should be mad at me..."

"No- Kol, stop. I'm not mad at you, ok?"

He was biased. Incomprehension was getting to the not-so-young-newbie-original-vampire's head.

"Why?"

The young witch bite her lower lip, staring at the ground.

"Listen, you don't have to be mad at yourself. I'm not mad at you. I mean, you were dead, again, and you came back to life, again, only to lose your connection with magic, again. You've been through a lot and I understand if you were not ready to return to what it was before. It's okay." She passed the room to put some space between them. She started to feel uneasy and Kol saw that every movement she made were showing she was nervous.

"But I am. Davina, I felt something for you and I still do. For the first time, I cared for someone outside of my crazy family and this girl cared for me either. She stood by me till I died. And the first thing I do when I came back is letting this girl think I'm still dead." He was letting all out. He needed to.

Davina's face was decomposing itself. Her breathing accelerated and her legs fought to not be shaky. She was looking everywhere but not in his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was a good sign but at least she would hear what he had to say.

"I didn't tell you because _I _wasn't ready, and it's selfish because you were there for me and I was only thinking about myself. Maybe I didn't wanted to face you. I was avoiding what I really feel. Becoming a vampire heightened your senses and your feels. Well, it heightened my love for you! I thought I wanted you to be happy without me but now I'm afraid of how I feel and I'm afraid that you have maybe moved on or that you do not feel the same way... Do you feel the same way?"

The original vampire's brows were furrowed. He tried to meet her eyes, to force her to look at him, to say something. Every seconds felt like hours. Finally, she opened her mouth but no sound came of it.

"Darling, please say something. You know I'm not the kind of man to confess his undying love to some random girl." He added with a tone he tried to make funny and confident even if he sensed that he failed.

"I don't know what to say... I'm tired, I just had an important encounter and a visit of your big brother the same day. It's not the right time to discuss all of...this. I think you need to leave, Kol. Maybe we can discuss it later, ok?" She answered while she made her way to the door. But as she was passing by him, he grabbed softly her wrist. The feel of his hand on her made her shivered. She felt all the emotions she hide for months return all at once.

"Davina, why are you acting like you don't care? You know I can hear your heartbeat, right? And it didn't seems like you don't. I'm sorry, love. I-"

"Stop..." Tears were running through her eyes. "Why are you making this so difficult?" Kol stayed put, shocked. "I'm the one to blame here!", she screamed. "I was selfish!" She removed her wrist from his hand. "So, please Kol, don't..." She made space between them by slightly pushing him away.

"Don't call me love or Darling. Don't touch me, don't tell me you love me like everything was the same as before, because it's not... Because _I'm_ not the same. I'm not the girl you loved, not anymore..."

Kol's eyes turned dark as he inspected her. "What are you saying?"

"You deserve someone better, a girl that will fulfill what you need. A girl better than me. I let you down, Kol. I don't deserve what you feel for me..." She sat down on her couch, wiping the tears on her cheeks. "Davina, I killed thousands of people and you think you're the one who do not deserve a thing? The only girl I want is you, and I don't know how you can doubt that."

"You don't understand, I-"

"Then let me understand! Explain to me what you're talking about..."

" I COULD HAVE RESURRECTED YOU MONTHS SOONER." She was holding his gaze.

"What?" He let his back rest on a table behind him, holding strongly the piece of wood.

"But I didn't…." She tried to retains her tears. "...I didn't want to."

Kol was agape.

"After your death, I tried, again and again to bring you back. I went through magics anyone would say were dangerous and I found myself trapped in darkness and misery. I was alone. Vincent, the real one, not Finn, came to me. He offered me a place at the coven as a leader. I needed something to get out of all of this, to get rid of the pain." She made her way to Kol, taking his hands in hers as she filled the space between them. He looked the ground, unable to do or say anything.

"So, I became leader of the coven and emissary of the nine covens. I had all I needed to do any kind of magic, to help people_, to resurrect you_. Days after days, I was getting kind of better. I detached myself from any kind of love. I buried my love for you, seeking of becoming something else, someone else. My old life was gone. So, when Vincent showed me how to resurrect you, I didn't do the spell, I let you down. Even if I loved you, I take the decision to be selfish, I let the love of my life down. I let your family carry the burden of your loss for months because of how i felt. I distanced myself from the man who loved me more than anyone ever did. And now, I feel like I just broke his heart when I look into his eyes! Because he- he's in love with the person that I was before. The fact is I'm not her anymore and I wish I could be the person you fell for but I'm not... " her voice cracked.

As she let the last words fall of her mouth, she let go of his hand. "I do not expect you to understand but _please_ stop blaming yourself for what I decided to do." She opened the door abruptly, and said with a tone of finality "You really need to go, now."

**_Seems like Davina is not ready to let Kol into her life rn and after she told him, idk how he'll react :/ _**

**_Hi! I'm so sorry that it took so much time to publish it! I had exams and other things kept me really busy. My beta had some things she needed to take care of too so it was a bit hard for the both of us to manage all of this. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer than the other so tell me if you want chapter of this size or maybe a bit shorter, okay? ;) _**

**_I'm a bit confuse on how i will make Kol react to all of this and I want to make a side-storyline with Klaus, Hope and Rebekah and how Kol was really resurrected, idk yet. If you have any suggestions on how you want the story to go, review, send me messages, anything! You can also find me on tumblr as Justkolvinalovers. _**

**_Enjoy!_**


	3. Chapter 3

A phone is ringing.

"Hey, check your phone."

He growled. "Who's calling? I swear if it's Klaus or Marcel interrupting our date again-"

"Ok, easy Tiger. It's Davina..." the werewolf responded. Her name echoes like an electrochoc in the vampire's hears. "Give me that- Hi?" He said as he took abruptly the phone from Aiden's hand.

"Hey, hum, Hi. Josh, it's Davina." Her voice was weak and hesitant. "I hope I didn't wake you." He frowned, a bit confused and relieved that she finally talks to him. "You're okay?"

She opened her mouth, like she knew what she was going to answer but no simple answers came to her mind. "I thought I was, but now I'm not so sure." That's when her voice cracked that she realized tears were falling on her cheeks.

"Ok, stay right where you are. I'm coming."

"So... what are you gonna do now? You're gonna let him go and think you moved on?" Josh sat on the edge of a stone wall, the young Regent miming his action.

"I don't think I have many other options. And I moved on, I guess..." she answered.

"You don't sound so sure about this." He retorted, which made her quickly add,

"I didn't know what to do! He just showed up at my place, expecting God knows what from me! What was I supposed to say?" Davina seemed to have the situation out of hand.

"So you just threw him some bunch of lies to get him out of your life for good?!"

"I didn't lie, at least not on everything. I've changed. I made something of my life and it looks like it's for the greater good."

"Sorry, but it sounds a bit selfish for me, D."

The brunette looked at him with wide eyes, not believing what he just said. "Selfish? Josh, I asked him to moved on and find someone who will truly love him! How is this selfish?"

"Well, don't you? Don't you truly love him? You're pushing him away because of your own feelings. I know you build yourself another life... but, is it really what you want now that he came back? What you've been through not just this last months but also this last years was more than traumatising. You need people who cares about you more than you let yourself thinking, D." Josh put a supportive and on her shoulder.

"Since when did you became a shrink?"

"Since you let me and Cami without any news for months and we had to find something to pass time." The young vampire stared at the ground, trying to use a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah.. Sorry..." she answered. The vampire took the young witch in his arm.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't disappear on us a second time, okay?" He held her as tight as he could without choking her.

"Don't worry about it. I feel terrible, after all those months, I only called you when I need advice with...him."

"Hey, don't blame yourself, okay? I'm glad you called, even if it is for some psychotic original vampire/ ex-witch/Mikaelson you're in love with. Are you even sure he bought what you said to him?" They ended their embrace and Davina looked at the night sky.

"No, he surely think I'm processing... Well, I need to hurt him, I have to. Even if it means having to let him go and him hating me. I'm trying to move on, he has to do the same. He's immortal! He's got all the time he wants to find his true love..."

"So what's the big plan? You need to show him you 'moved on with your life'."

"A fake boyfriend?" She proposed, with a face full of doubt.

"Effective, but cliché much? And who would it be? Aiden and me are off limit, young girl. Plus, he knows us."

"Don't worry, I've someone. If not him, I'll find one."

"Is it the blondie you were making doe-eyes the other day at the bar or maybe one-night-stand number four?" She punched his upper arm with a look of disbelief.

"What?! Josh, how do you know all of this? And number four's name was David... I guess." They laughed at the statement.

"Hey, I'm a vampire and hanging with Cami when Aiden is busy is not always that fun. She's not really the party type and Klaus is always nearby."

"Because I am? The party type, I mean?"

He looked at her from head to toe.

"Oh yes, you are, D. You changed, not in a bad way but still. You're having fun. Having one night stand and all this sexy ora stuff." He pointed at her outfit. She smirked.

"Shut up, Josh. Let's get back to the plan."

"Ok." He smiled viciously. "I'll let you handle this but I'll stay around if anything happen. Let's just hope I'm not in the way when he's gonna lash out."

"Let just hope for him that he doesn't. "

"Do you remember his name is Mikaelson? I'm pretty sure all their family have anger issues." He got up and was about to call it a night but, Davina stopped him right before he had the time to add something.

"Don't run away so fast, I'll need your help. What I'm going to do needs to be deeper than that, he won't let go for just another guy hanging with me..."

"We're so screwed."

"Waiting for someone?" The bartender put a drink in front of the young man sitting in front of her. He smiled at the blue-eyed girl. _Cute,_ he thought.

"Not really. I was with someone but I think my friend Matt just found someone to stay with tonight. And since we share the hotel room, I'm pretty much homeless right now." He smiled and made a sign to an attractive blond man who was walking of the bar with a laughing pretty red haired with black jeans.

"I can see that. " The brunette answered with a little laugh as they watched them leaving.

"Davina." She offered him her hand with a large dark haired and well built guy shook her hands with a smile in return.

"I'm Jeremy."

"Well Jeremy, guess we need to find you some place to spend the night, now. And maybe I can provide you one." She leaned in slowly, crossing her arms on the bar counter.

"Are you trying to get me to your bed?" They both laughed.

"Obvious, huh?"

"Not subtle, but good strategy."

She let her most beautiful smile draw itself on her face. "No way anyone could've fallen for it! Was it really working?"

"More than you think." They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before she spoke again.

"So what would it be? My place?" The brunette asked. The young man finished his drink before he put on his jacket.

"Not sure I have a choice." She smirked and took her stuff. The young witch turned to another bartender.

"Alycia, will it be okay here?"

"Don't worry about it, go and have fun..." She retorted with a knowing glare and a little smile on her face.

_-Sooner this morning-_

_"How are you even sure he is gonna show up?"_

_"He's gonna show up. I told him to come at my place at 10 p.m., to talk about all of this. You just have to make him busy till I go back to my place with the other dude. We're making out, he shows up late and BAM! He feels betrayed and don't want to see me again." Her eyes dropped for a minute, the young witch was trying to hide how sad the situation made her. Josh looked at her for a minute then retorted._

_"How am I even suppose to distract a Mikaelson? What if he tries to kill you? Or him?"_

_"That's inevitable and that's why you're here. Plus, I can handle Kol."_

_"I'm not really sure about your plan and my role here, D. I can't neutralize him."_

_"Josh, I will be there. He won't hurt you and the other guy killed him once, I'm sure he will be okay."_

_"We're so screwed."_

_-10 : 48 P. M.-_

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Kol pushed the hunter to the wall. His eyes turning darker and darker.

"I think I'm about to rip your head off."

"Kol? Oh, shit. How are you even-?"

"Yeah, you're gonna die tonight, mate." He put one of his hand in the air, ready to rip his heart out. The young man took a pencil from Davina's coffee table and stabbed him quickly with it in the neck. The rapidity of the action took the young witch aback. The youngest original man removed the piece of wood stuck in his neck and punched Jeremy in the guts. When she finally realized what was happening, Kol was on the floor screaming in pain, holding his head because of a brainache she was giving him.

Jeremy was about to inject him something in the neck before Davina swung him against the couch.

"Kol, get out of here, right now."

"Wow... You really changed, huh?" A sarcastic smile draw itself on his face.

"You two know each other?"

She ignored the hunter's comment and faced her 'original-ex', her breath still weak. "Told you that I moved on." He looked into her eyes, trying to see anything, again.

"What happened to you?"

Her look was apologetic. He chuckled.

"A thousand years old and still making twonk mistakes when it comes to women… I'll just leave you two to it." He shook his head and disappeared of the room. Davina stood still, starting to weigh the pros and cons of her plans as she was interrupted by Josh

"That was intense. You're sure about all of this?"

"Yeah. At least, I'm not involved with them, not anymore."

"The hell was that about? I was at one step from getting killed by an Original who's supposed to be dead!" Jeremy faced the young witch, glaring at her and waiting for a decent explanation.

"Hey, man, calm down." The young vampire put his hand on the hunter's chest. Suddenly, Jeremy pushed him to the ground. Josh got up and sped quickly in front of Davina, shielding her with his two young man glared at each other.

"Don't touch me. Better not have a vampire near me when I'm pissed, friendly advice."

"Josh, just go. He's a hunter, he's not some regular human. We'll talk about it later, ok?" She looked at him right in the eyes. "He deserves an explanation." She turned her eyes to Jeremy, a bit ashamed of herself. Josh sped out of the room. The young hunter was eyeing the witch with disbelief and disappointment.

Kol was standing in front of the Abattoir, stoic. It was one of this 'rare' moments where he is supposed to think about his next move, how and in what he is going to place his anger because, well, he's a bloody Mikaelson, and that's how they deal with things. Then the lust came a bit stronger. He smelled blood and heard it pumping through veins. A young girl was entering a bar : "L'ensorcellé". His recovered vampire senses took advantage of him and pushed him to the classical -a bit cliché and theatrical, he thought- murder spree. But he wanted to play a bit first, see if his charms still worked, playing a bit. Disgusting and mean, some will think, but, at this moment, he didn't care a bit.

The last straw of blood running down her neck was stopped by Kol's thumbs that he put near his lips. As he tasted the girl one last time, he caught her jaws with his hand to make the woman's body on eye to eye level.

"I forgot what it felt like. The taste, the feeling, the pleasure when you just let this part of you take the wheels. Not better than sex, though. You know, when I was turned again as a vampire, I was so upset that I lost my mojo and I was soooo disgusted by what I became again : a monster." He paced fingers in her blond hair. But I thought that, after a bit of training, I could be good, that after all those years, I could be normal, adopt a puppy, drink in blood bags, have a lovelife, change for the better and return to-" He stopped, his eyes drew elsewhere, full of thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm surely bothering you with all of this! It's just that when I came back, I found out that I had no real friends and don't mention my siblings they'll think I'm 'over dramatic', you know? So, you stayed with me while I was babbling and I really appreciate that, really. " He looked in her brown eyes which lose their sparks a long time ago and sighed with a smirk. His hand let go of her jaws, her body falling to the ground, lifeless.

"Really appreciate our little chit-chat."

He wiped his hands on his victim shoulders before making his way out of the tight alley.

"A murder, really?" She shouted as she bursted from the front door of the Abattoir.

"Come on, Kol! Don't be shy, no! Not after killing this innocent girl!"

"Can you tell me why the bloody hell are you screaming like that?"

Rebekah walked down the stairs, a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah. I'm not in the mood right now." With a flick of her wrist, she pinned the blond vampire on a couch. She looked at her stunned.

"How do you even know it's him, huh? He's not killing people, _innocent _people since he got back!""

"He saw me with another guy yesterday and nearly killed him then I wake up with a phone call of a young witch of my coven telling me that her big sister was last seen with Kol before she died. He charmed her at the bar we both worked at and lured her out."

"Bloody hell."

"Yeah, now he's back on killing people. I wonder how a thousand years old vampire can act like a child?!"

Suddenly, the brunette was pinned against the wall, strong arms keeping her blocked.

"Didn't knew you could be so noisy, love. Hmm, love it when you're angry."

"Looks like the brat decided to show his face." She pushed him away.

"What bothering you, little witch?"

"What's bothering me? You killed someone, Kol!"

"Yeah, sorry for the mess. I needed a snack, my former girlfriend told me she didn't want me back from the dead and I saw the girl I loved making out with the guy who tried to kill me and the rest of my family, the other day."

"Wow, so you just threw a tantrum? It's my fault, now? In one day, I heard you're alive, right after, you showed up at my place in your original body, telling me you love me and you wanted me to just throw myself in your arms?! I build something of my life to get over you. I've done so many things- I'm just not the same person anymore, period."

"You know what? I'm getting so sick of your excuses, Davina. I'm not a fool, you could, at least, told me the truth!"

"What?"

"But you just got scared and put me an improvised 'it's not you, it's me' speech to get me to understand you didn't love me."

"It's not why I came today, Kol..."

"I'm pretty sure it is." He waved his arms in the air, looking more and more angry by the minute.

"No, you just killed a woman today because you were upset. With who I moved on with my life shouldn't affect anything. That's not how it should works and being a vampire is not an excuse. I told you that you needed to move on. Murder should not be part of the process."

"Well, I'm a sociopath, nothing new. You don't need to try to read me, love. And, you should know that I don't really like being told what to do, Davina Claire. And certainly not by a woman who just gave herself to the first pretendant. The Gilbert boy? Please, a bit of self-respect, love! Didn't know that dying would affect you to the point of being a…. tart."

"Wow, right in the feels. Is this how low you think of me, Kol?" She let a sarcastic laugh. "Well, get over it. Because, next time I hear about you killing people, I'll stop you. And what I ever felt for you won't count when I do."

"I'd like to see you try."

She got out of the room, letting Rebekah go. The door slammed as the blond vampire faced Kol, looking at him with disbelief.

"What was that about?"

"Bugger off, 'Bekah."

"I thought you reunion would have been more...warm. Well, I'm not losing faith yet! Even if you try to look like you forget him, you're not fooling me, little witch." The young witch rolled her eyes when she heard the hybrid's voice.

"What did you expect, Klaus?" she sighed, returning to her work, "A confession of undying love? He's been dead for nearly 8-9 months and all I've done is mourn. Now that I'm finally managing to move on, you just managed to make him come back and the Mikaelsons succeed, again, to mess up with my life. You know what? That's just one girl for now, but what about the next time? Because that's one thing I've come to learn about you Mikaelsons; there's always a next time."

"I'm not going to let myself be paralyzed with worry, knowing that there's a good chance that I could wake up tomorrow and Kol could have killed someone again. I don't have to deal with any of that anymore. So, I'll uphold my end of the bargain, but I am not going to be your friend. I'm not going to go get mani pedis with your sister and I'm not going to go back to Kol. I'm not going to do it, because I don't know how many more losses I can take."

"The losses are inevitable, deny it all you want but this blood is on both of your hands. And you seems to be really upset for nothing after everything that happened." He played with his drink, staring at the alcohol going back and forth of his glass. The room was silent. A silence they shared for a few seconds, with things unspoken, left to the past only the both of them knew. Davina kept putting glasses in the counter.

Klaus broke it, putting back the principal subject on the table.

"Yes, Kol is a problem. Hopefully, you ,with my help if needed, can prevent that...long as my family have strong witches on our side." Klaus urged. She could tell that he was beginning to grow angry by the way his hand tightened around his glass.

"Yes, they are, Klaus. I've been around you and your family long enough to know that even after one problem is fixed, a new one comes up. Right now the witches, who I'm the leader of, by the way, don't have that problem. We make sure everyone operates in peace and harmony, and I can't do that if I'm constantly being swept away by your family to go do pro bono missions on your behalf."

She faced Klaus, putting her face at few centimeters of him. She was in plain rage. No, more than that, she had enough. At this moment he saw her as more than just the brat that Marcel took with him. She changed, he would not admit it first but now, it was pretty clear she wasn't gonna be easy to get on his side this time. She was stronger, not just with her magic but also emotionally. He smirked at the statement, which made Davina back up a bit as she furrowed her brows.

"Except that your pro bono missions this time is keeping Kol in line. He doesn't take treat easily. Plus, I know my little brother and I'm pretty sure he does not like being told what to do, you seem to share that trait."

"You know, little witch, maybe one day you'll understand why we act like we do, we the Mikaelsons. Why we carried loss, anger and pain for a thousand years. Why we still want to fight for what we want and what we love after everything we've been through. Maybe the way we do it is particularly wrong at your eyes but, Davina Claire, we both know what you're capable of doing to keep your loved-ones safe. It says a lot about the things you would be capable of doing when you don't have this people near you." He made his way to the door slowly, as his smirk faded and let place to a more serious face that made the brunette shivered and made place to a chilly atmosphere.

She turned her eyes of him. Klaus left her, all alone with her thoughts and doubts. Her eyes were holding back tears. Her hand were on the stool that she was nearly crushing of despair. Her breath was heavy and her legs were shivering. She rested her back on an item behind her, calming her thoughts and herself. She needs to keep going. She repeated herself that over and over. That's not a life both of them wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! it's been a while! I'm sorry if it took a long time to update. My life has been as bit difficult lately. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it! It's more of a Klavina (klaus and Davina) chapter but it won't be boring! At least, I hope it wont!**

* * *

**T**wo days after her second discussion with Klaus, Davina felt the need to let it out. But nothing was enough. Painting was her escape when she needed to think, but this time, it wasn't enough. She needed to talk to someone. Let someone know. Josh and Marcel will be with no help, she was looking for someone who won't judge her. And the only person who, she dared to admit, would really help her was Klaus.

So she drove her way to his Mansion, hoping that nobody was there except him.

When Klaus saw an anonymous call appearing on his phone, he did not expect the young witch to be the one calling. However, he knew what she wanted to discuss with him.

As odd as it seemed, the encounter felt natural, like they knew they could trust each other when it came to this.

Davina sat in his couch, playing with her finger. Klaus looked at her for a few seconds. She was nervous. Her eyes were fixing the floor.

"You're planning on telling him, are you?"

She lift her head.

"I can't."

"Why are you here then?"

"I don't know, I thought that _maybe… _I don't know what I thought."

"He has the right to know, you're aware tha-"

"I KNOW ALL OF THIS KLAUS! I know that our child's death was my fault!" She exhaled. "

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know, for instance, huh?"

The young Regent let tears rolled off her eyes. Klaus was silent as her gaze went back to the floor. The hybrid pour some of his bourbon in a glass.

"I'll tell you what I know, Ms Claire. I know that you've been throught overly possible pain for a girl of your age. I know you're tough enough to stand before me or anyone who would dare defy you. I know that you mourned the loss, not only of the man you love but also, _the loss of_ _your first child_ in a short amount of time…"

**— Five weeks after Kol's death—**

"Davina, you need to stop!" Cami was shouting from outside, banging on the door. "Don't do this, I'm begging you! Stop, Davina!"

Smoke emanated from the window. The psychatrist had received a text from Davina who apologized for taking one of her dark object to resurect the young Mikaelson. The time she found what it was, it was already being used and she knew that it would not go well.

"You can't let her do this Klaus! She's just a kid! It'll kill her."

"_This kid_ is a Harvest Girl and she's about to bring my brother back. Why would I consider shutting down what she's do-" he stopped in his track. Cami looke at him with curiosity. "Wh-what?"

A second and a half after, he was plunging on the door. As he entered in the shed, everything felt different. Every pieces of the room felt darker, even the air felt heavier.

"Klaus? What are y-"

"Listen to me, little witch. You need to stop this spell, _right now."_

"No! Why would you want me to stop this right now? Why would I sacrifice any chance to bring Kol, _your brother_ back if you said so?"

Klaus addressed her to calm down."I know you want him back more than anything, but do you really want to kill _your child_ in the process?"

Suddenly, time froze. Everything went silent around her. She felt the amount of power rise inside every pieces of her skin became numb and her soul fade out of her.

All the hybrid saw was her eyes go completly black and her body collapse on the cold floor as a loud bang was heard, then nothing. Blood was spreading the young witch.

It seemed like Cami was screaming something but she heard none of it. She was seeing everything but the blue-eye girl experienced it like it was a dream…. or a nightmare. A living hell, where the only sensation she knew was pain.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted. Davina was tetanized, horrified, not only by the discovery but also because she knew it wasn't part of her now. She lost it as soon as she knew of it's existence…

She just killed her first child. _Her baby.. Kol's baby._

When Klaus lifted her to his car, Cami following his step, Davina's weak hand went unconsciously on her stomach. She tried to sense any life out of it but…nothing.

One think kept repeating itself in her head : _"You murdered your own child."_

**—-Today—-**

"And I know you think that you can go through this by yourself but now, my brother is back!…You don't need to burden yourself with this alone. I also know that he loves you more than he had ever loved anyone in his life. This child was his too. He has the right to know. You cannot just take his grief from him." he drink a bit of his bourbon.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want him to feel the same way I feel, right now… This giant hole in my heart, it's eating me from the inside." He sat next to her.

"Perhaps we're more alike than we think we are, little witch. If you're making the same selfish choices as me, it will only lead you to self-destruction… and loneliness." He stared at the celling. "Yeah well, as you said a long time ago, it really _'sucks'_ to be me all the time, little witch. Never thought I'd be a role model for you, love." he smirked.

She chuckled at the fact. "Someone once said to me : 'the people you think you're keeping safe, sometimes you do them more harm then good.' " She took his glass of his hand and drank the rest of the liquid.

"So what, I should tell him the truth? Just like that?"

"it's your choice to make, not mine. When I found out, I told you I won't tell anyone about this. Believe it or not, Elijah isn't the only one to keep his words."

Davina put her hand on her legs and stood before him.

"Let's do it then." she took the bottle of bourbon out of the table. The hybrid look at her as she put the bottle to her mouth. "Do you want me to… accompany you or-" She smirked and put her index finger up as a sign for Klaus to shut up.

"No. It's my responsability."

Her shaky hand put the bottle down, revealing how she truly felt.

_"It's time to cut the crap, D…" _She kept telling to herself as she whipped out her tears.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! For anyone who's wondering, yes they did it while Kol was in Kaleb's body and it will get them into some troubles.**

**Was is too short? Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

« Kol. »

A young brunette pushed the door open of the youngest Mikaelson brother.

« Can't stay away, huh ? » Kol let go of the girl's bloody wrist and whispered her to leave and forget about him.

« We need to talk. » She pushed his dirty laundry off his chair to sit.

« _Again ?_ Haven't we talked already ? » He wipped his mouth and face with a towel, starring at his window. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, the stress becoming more and more apparent in her voice.

« Not about that. »

« Oh, and what will be the purpose of our visit this time ? Did you find another way to hurt me, love ? » His fist tightened around the towel soaked in blood.

Her lips partened, but no sound came of it. Seconds felt like hours, her eyes filled with tears. The witch felt like stuck to her chair, enabled to do anything. It felt like she as reliving it all : the moment she lost him, the night she lost her baby. It hurted her, it all came back a this very moment. The moment she feared the most since Kol came back.

« I- » She succeed to get out of her throat. Kol throwed the towel on the floor, his patience reaching its highest stage.

« Is it a game for you ? » He speeded out in front of her, controlling his voice.

« Coming here, making me suffer, over and over. Is it a game, Davina ? You're making me chase you, forcing me to see your lovely face that I'm not gonna be able to forget in all my immortal years. You're making me believe in us, hoping you've changed your mind and then, you break my heart. »

She looked into his eyes with despair, hoping he'll just stop talking, that he'll just take away his pain and, that he'll do something. She just needed him to stop the pain.

Suddendly, he stopped talking. He starred a her. Her blue eyes filled not with the innocence he first known when he met her, but with guilt.

« So, I'm asking you again Davina Claire… _Is it a game for you_ ? Is it a payback for everything I've done in my life ? Is it your _great revenge_ to the Mikaelson family ? Is it what happens to people like me, who fell in love for the first time ? Making them care, at the point of dying again, not physically, but emotionally, when the person in front them never cared as much ? Is it the price to pay when you're immortal ? Loving unconditionally someone who may not ? Or may die one day ? Was everything I ever felt for you an _entertainment, a pastime_ ? And the worst part is that, even so, I'm glad I had the chance to love you, Davina Claire. I don't even regret a thing… and I _hate_ it. » He kneeled and took her face in his hand.

« Even if I told you you had the chance to be a parent and I wasted it ? » He furrowed his brows. Her hands went on his, retaining his hand to leave her cheeks. She maintain her look into his.

« Even if I told you I killed your only chance to have a child on a selfish and wasted try to resurect you ? Even if I kept it from you, time and time again after i knew you were back ? »

He slowly took his hands of her face, realizing what the brunette was saying. « It can't be… »

« I murdered our child, Kol. I killed our baby…. I- I killed it. » He stared at his window, putting the pieces together. Davina's sobbs were echoed in the room. « And you kept it from me. »

« I'm so sorry. I wanted to protect you but I ended up protecting myself and taking it twice away from you. You were back, and I was not ready to face you. I'm so sorry. I never thought that it will lead to this and when I knew about my pregnancy, it- it was…. I killed our baby, oh my god, I- I killed my own child ! I'm a monster. I don't deserve to li-» The witch started to be out of air, her vision started to blurry, she was having a panick attack.

Out of a sudden, a pair of warm arms came to surround her.

« Shhh, it's okay now, I'm here. Shh, you lost a child, it wasn't your fault, alright ? I'm here, love. I'm right here. »

« I kept it from you. » she sobbed.

« How could you even think I would've blame you, Davina ? It's a pain you do not have to bear alone, okay ? I love you, and I will not let you blame yourself for what happenned. You tried o bring me back, remember ? Maybe you should blame me after all, huh ? It's all right. Shh, let it out. »

« I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I don't deserve any of this. » she rambled in his neck, as her tears were soaking his shirt.

« Oh, I'll have to disagree with that statement, Ms Claire. What happenned wasn't your fault. We will recover from this. As long as wer'e together, we'll be fine. It doesn't mean we're forgetting our child. It means that this baby is part of who you are now and what made you the strong woman that I'm in love with. I'm the one who does not deserve any of this. »

He kissed her forehead than took her in his arms again. « I love you, Kol Mikaelson, more than you could ever imagine. »

She was still sobbing as he placed her in his bed and lay beside her. While he reconforted her, he whispered gentle words to put her to sleep. When her eyes finally shuttered, a tear rolled down his eyes. The pain from the loss of his first child was more than overwhelming, a pain he never knew was possible. It felt like a part of him was lost but being with Davina filed it, a little bit, with her presence. Like, if he let go of her, he'll die _for good._ **Their love was what make it bearable.**

**Ok ok. Here it is. I find it a bit lame, a bit cheesy. What do you think ? It's been a while, I've lost my touch haha. Plus, I don't have a beta, so I apologize in advance. What do you think of this ? Does it seems weird ? If I continue wih this story, i'll talk about the Westphall family and what is their part in this story. I wanted to do something with how Rebekah resurrected Kol and Klaus' reaction to this but I'm lack of time for the moment with my exams. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank yall for your supports and comments, it's really recomforting to see some people care about my work ! If anyone knew someone who would like to be my beta just message me ! Sorry if I take time to update and respond !**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you…. okay?"

Kol put the last scoop of choco-mint ice cream in his mouth as he raised his eyebrows at her question.

"I mean, are you sure you're holding up?" Davina's eyes were filled with concerns and worries but mostly… Guilt.

He could sense that even if he tried to be strong for her, he failed. You would think centuries of hide and seek with his beloved father would've taught him how to lie. Well, his girl was not buying any of 's how much she knew him. And that's why he had to make her feel better.

"Yeah, of course, D. As long as you're here with me, I'm more than okay. Alright?"

Yes, make her beautiful eyes lit up again was his goal and the purpose of this improvised date at their favorite frozen yogurt place.

"You know you can talk to me, right? Or anyone but- just tell me if you need space or anything, really." She intensified her state into his eyes.

Kol pointed her frowned forehead with his plastic scoop. "You know, love. You shouldn't make this face, or your skin will age faster."

"Ha-ha."Davina softly put the scoop back in his cup.

"I'll soon be dating your great-grandma again." He said in a laugh.

"You dated my great-grandmother?" She exclaimed in shock.

"You know what, Davina? I think you should eat more ice cream. I'll buy you more ice cream." He said in panick as he stood to make his way to the cashier. "Kol!"

She laughed "There's no escape to this conversation!"

Everything felt so much better since they were back together. As a couple. At least it's what she thinks they are. Their situation seemed felt… unclear, suddendly.

She forgots for a moment her doubt as a cup of frozen yogurt topped with exotic fruits was placed in front of her.  
"You know you can't buy me, right?" She said, as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"I'm not buying you, I'm spoiling you. And, well, you're still eating what I gave you anyway." Kol pointed out as she put a pineapple bite into her mouth.  
The young witch put back her spoon in her cup and looked into his eyes with a smile. She missed him so much.

"Kol...Can I ask you something?" Davina's voice took a more serious tone.  
"Yeah anything, Love. What's on your beautiful mind of yours?" She let out a little laugh.

"What are we?"

Incomprehension could be read on his the youngest Mikaelson's face.

"What do you mean?"

As she was about to express her thoughts on the subject, she was cut by a ringtone.  
"Dammit. You would think he learned to live without his siblings when he daggered us. Multiple times."  
She let out a shy smile. "You should take it." He paused. "You're sure? I'm certain Nik can wait, Love." Davina laughed litely.

"No, no. We can discuss it later. Don't bump your head to much about that."

Kol took his phone out of his pocket. "I'm sorry about that, little witch. I'll make my brother pay for his lack of concern for my love life."

He responds as he put his phone to his ear.

"Yes, brother?"

Davina waited patiently in front of him as the discussion between the two turned progressively into an argument of some sort. Davina knew Kol's relationship with his siblings could be described as tough love. Well, 'extreme' tough love, so this kind of discussions were expected.

Wait. An awful feeling got into her. Her thoughts progressively diverged into how crazy the situation was. Her ex-boyfriend returned from the dead and she lied to him for months, pushing him to kill some poor girl as he vowed to be better for her. She pushed him away for her own sake and now she was expecting him to love her the same. Plus, the brunette was pretty sure Kol already heard what she said.

_Why would she say that ?!_  
_Why would she question their relationship right now ?_ _He's propably freakin out now, right ? Or is she the only one freaking out about their status ? Maybe he's not planning on getting back with her after all ? Which would be totally comprehensible, _The witch thought.

« Sorry about that, D. » Kol spun his chair to sat in front of the brunette. « So, what were we saying ? »

Davina placed timidly a broad of hair behind her hear. « Oh, nothing ! Hum.. D-do not worry about that. » she answered rapidly. The young Mikaelson eyed her with incomprehension.

« Well, so you didn't wanted to talk about us ? » he pointed, innocently.

« Err… No ! No, I- » The regent stopped in her babbeling, as she felt someone lift her off her chair. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground with pieces of glasse surrounding the place. Kol was shielding her from glass debris.

« Davina ! You're okay ? » Kol reached for her head and sides, verifying her state. « Yeah, what was that ? » As Kol went to search for evidence on their attacker, the brunette went to help the other customers.

« I don't know. Here, I think the animal left a message. »  
Davina went by his side, avoiding the different cups and remains of food on the floor. Kol was frowning as a single word appeared on their table.

« What is it ? »

« _Retribution._ »

**Here it is, sorry it took so long. I'm in college now and things tends to get complicated sometimes! Hope some people are still reading my story. If not, I still enjoyed writing it so I will not be disappointed ;) What do you think? I'm sorry it's not really long. I'll try to write longer chapter when I'll have the time! **

**Who do you think the attacker is and why? Why now of all moments? Will Kol and Davina ever try to be honnest with each other? Can both of them redeem themselves?**

**Send me your guess, I'd love to hear your thoughts :D**

**Ps : I'm still looking for a beta if anybody is wondering**


End file.
